1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to display devices, and particularly to a display device capable of adjusting an illumination brightness of the display device according to a position of a viewer's line of sight.
2. Description of Related Art
The brightness in front of an LED display device is usually the greatest within a very narrow viewing angle of viewers, because the LED display devices generally emit light having directions that are straight out. Thus, viewers may feel that the brightness is non-uniform, and may also feel uncomfortable when they watch the displayed content on the LED display device after an extended period of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.